Talk:Dream self
Guardians Can guardians have dream selves? It would explain how Grandpa is still alive in the medium. Or is that just weird time shit? --Judgericand 07:23, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm thinking this is probably just weird time shit. Thus far each dream self has had a tower that they sleep in while their real self is awake. If Grandpa were still alive where would his dream self sleep? Tsunamichick89 07:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, touche. I was thinking that since Jade had died in the dream world and still lives in the real world, that the opposite was true for Grandpa. --Judgericand 07:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :::It *is* weird time shit - have a look at http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003795 16:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) It has to be considering the fact that he doesn't have his stitches in this strip. Perhaps the Sendificator/Appearifier are to blame? 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Trolls Anyway, I added a bit at the end commenting how the fact that they're alive in the present, but TA has a vision that they all die, could perhaps be resolved using the fact that their dream selves are dead. 02:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Is it worth pointing out that all the trolls on Derse have dream selves with boots the same colour as their blood? Also, GA does too, although that may have something to do with her sense of fashion or her extremely rare blood type. What do people think?Dylan Bobson 17:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Except for Terezi and Vriska, which is weird. Whats with Aradia not getting crossed out and not having a dream self. Loverdesang 17:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's unlikely the game cares about their blood colors- what matters is that those are the trolls associated colors, which happen to be the same as blood color for 11 of them. If I remember correctly, Terezi and Vriska both have a thing for red shoes for some reason. The rest probably prefer their normal colors for their shoes. : Maybe Aradia doesn't sleep? Or the game could regard her current state as a sort of pseduo dream self, she's hearing voices and sort of used up an "extra life". Or it could have something to do with her being a sprite. Or all of the above? I really don't know. Octachoron 23:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : I would've said Aradia doesn't have a dream self because she died before the trolls used Sgrub to connect to the dream planets, but... that doesn't really explain why Jade is able to access the dream worlds without having any kind of connection set up. So... I won't say that. --Pigbuster 01:06, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I know this is a rather old talk conversation thing, but since it's been revealed that Aradia has a dream self, thus bringing up the total number of troll dream selves to thirteen, should it be mentioned that thirteen dream selves might relate to the arc number 413? I mean, 413 is supposed to be the kids' number, not the trolls. On the other hand, the kids have 4 dream selves, and the trolls have 13... is this a coincidence? Should it be mentioned? Arpetalicoco 18:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Dream self regeneration It seems like in some circumstances, another dream self can be "developed". So far it is only suggested to happen to the infamous Lil' Cal, due to the Weird Time Shit. The Cal's timeline is something like this: -Lil' Cal is destroyed (as seen in http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003558) -Dream Cal in seen in Dave's tower, and then gets thrown out, caught and transportalized. -Dream Cal travels back in time (with young Bro, like John with his book etc.), landing on Earth and thus paradoxically becoming the real Cal from the start. -The previously dream Cal then again is destroyed, however, his dream self, WHICH SHOULD NOT EXIST BY THE TIME is again found in Dave's tower. So, here are the explanations I came with: - Assuming that dream selves work with time traveling like Eggs' and Muffins' effigies, then Lil' Cal has developed infinite number of additional dream selves - one with every time travel, because he hadn't one when traveling. This is the most likely explanation now. - Lil' Cal's body is repaired / undestroyed, and sent back in time, then it switches with dream one. This doesn't seem likely, because Bro knows Lil' Cal is alright (because he sent the hoverboard to catch him), Dave looks like he likes the idea of Cal "as is" , and nobody else seems to care/know. - Dream selves can't travel in time, and current and future Cals share one "copy". Very unlikely - that would cause paradoxes, like two same consciousnesses in one body etc. and this is never a good idea - http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=4&p=001595 ;) - Dream Cal and past Cal aren't the same Cal and they switch at some point in the past. As we don't know the details now, this is also a possible explanation. - Or it's just Lil' Cal being special. :) 15:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Pawel :What on Earth are you talking about ~Octachor n 20:01, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hes talking about dream selves being reformed. Allow me to debunk this right now by saying if this were true there would be 10k dream Daves running around. The3rdplayer (talk) 23:05, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Aradia's dream self Ummm, should Aradia's dream self be added to the troll dream self graph? Lexi greene 13:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Consider it doneBitterLime 15:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Skaian clouds In , why is it that Jade was able to interact with things inside a cloud, and that Becquerel was there? This is the only time I've seen Skaia intersect with the real world. AnimeApprentice 08:39, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :Jade wasn't interacting with things in the clouds and Skaia wasn't intersecting with the real world. A Skaian cloud "superimposed" itself over Prospit's moon, causing Jade to experience an extremely vivid vision of Earth's past showing the arrival of Bec and the Frog Temple. As Dream Jade went to check out the seed in the vision her Dreambot mimicked her and went to check out the Frog Temple. Bec back on Earth stopped Jade's Dreambot from approaching the Temple, but Dream Jade saw this through her robotic avatar and superimposed that over what she was actually seeing as her dream self, thus preventing her dream self from being able to check out the vision of the seed. - The Light6 (talk) 07:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Prospit/Derse Dreamer Abilities This is coming a bit out of the left field, but do you think Prospit Dreamers and Derse Dreamers are confined to cloud visions and the whispers of the horrorterrors unexceptionally, or do you think either type can do the other if they somehow managed to visit the other moon (either by shuttle or by actually managing to fly all that way)? DanMat6288 04:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Fairly sure it is purely based on where they are located, the Horrorterrors could talk to anyone on the edge of the Furthest Ring and of course choose to do so to the Derse dreamers, a Prospit dreamer went they could talk to them if they wanted, but they may not want to or may have nothing to say to them. Same thing with Skaia's clouds, both Prospitians and Dersites (not just Prospit dreamers) have been shown see things in them, however even with other Dersites seeing things in them they refuse too show anything to Jack but they may be more then willing to show things to Derse dreamers. The Light6 04:38, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Pre-scratch trolls So a lot of sprites were revealed in this flash, including Prospit Latula and Prospit Porrim, etc. Where do we add this information? 22:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I was paying more attention to the god tier outfits, but I think they all wore the same thing their dancestors wore in their dream towers? So we could just mention that somewhere? 22:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that's what I was thinking. Other things of note are that the Capricorn wings are finally canon, Vantas wings remain to be seen and likely are tiny or do not exists, and dehelmeted Mituna has a lot of hair that covers his eyes (not as important but a lot of fans including myself are loving that) 22:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Also Porrim and Kanaya having Mothergrub god tier wings, but that was never not going to be a thing. Hopefully Feastings will release all those new sprites soon on her tumblr. Without all the overlapping. 23:10, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, the flash aside, focusing on the other pages: Calliope's new form being her fantroll Callie Ohpeee strongly hinted at 23:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) It's possible that her dream self always was a troll for similar reasons that Terezi's dream self was blind, but it could also be that this is nothing more than a framing device, since Caliborn is clearly reading her self-insert-fanfiction into homestuck. 23:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait are you guys saying she actually was a troll there? I thought she was just cosplaying again... 14:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) She looks like an actual troll to me there (most notably she has a nose, Shelby only draws a nose on Callie Opheee, no on Calliope), but it's not even sure if she is "there" at all. It's all a bit weird. But yeah I think there is a decent possibility that Calliopes dead dream self now is or always has been more like a troll than a cherub. 19:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Let's not forget it fits in with the pattern of Space players: Kanaya always wanting to be a Rainbow Drinker and Jade's fascination with anthropomorphic creatures. This theory's been going around for a while and it's one I strongly support. The only evidence against it is the color of her dream self's blood, but that was in a darkened room, and who knows? She could be a troll and still retain cherub blood clor for some reason. 03:45, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh... I like the Space association idea, hmm I guess I could see it being true then, not sure if it is quite canon enough yet for the article itself though. She could definitely have the outside appearance of a troll and the inside of a cherub, yes. 20:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I recently found a very interesting theory that sheds a whole new light on the blood color thing. 21:04, November 20, 2012 (UTC) O.O Mind blowing. 15:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Dematerialization IIRC they never dematerialize on Prospit, Derse or their moons, and always dematerialize elsewhere, such on the Battlefield (with the expection of Roxy the sleepwalker, but she seems to be a special case). Is this correct, or did I forget something? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Jane dematerialised on Prospit: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006117 - The Light6 (talk) 06:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Whoops, forgot about that one, guess it's only on the moons then. Or maybe just when they're in their towers. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :::My best guess is; when a dream self falls asleep outside their dream room they are transported back to it, for example, after that demateralisation the next time Jane fell asleep was when she was almost killed from the mail bomb andshe woke back up in her dream room. However, if a dream self is taken out of their dream room while still sleeping, they (the dream self) has to wake back up and fall asleep again to be sent back, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006496, however based off John's multiple awakenings and falling asleep, if the dream room is destroyed than the dream self temporarily stops physically existing while the player is awake and simply remateralises where they were when they last fell asleep. - The Light6 (talk) 06:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question, the reason I picked that particular instance is because I'm currently in the process of rereading, and that was the first example I came across. I'll have to see when Dream John next appears, but IIRC, next time we see him he is on Skaia's quest bed, and does not reappear in the place where he first dematerialized (about 40 ft off the ground between two cliffs). 19:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well that's because he was ascending, which is outside of the normal waking/sleeping pattern, and as far as we can tell ascending would normally teleport player there (since dream selves are teleported to Skaia when a player ascends, that it was the particular location they are summoned to). - The Light6 (talk) 00:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Found a page . We don't actually see Dream John, but it appears that he came back next to WV. 06:32, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, there's Dream John! is the next time we see him, just as Skaia is reforming, wonderful! 08:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, dream Jane dematerializes when the real waking Jane wakes up, right? How come dream Jane didn't dematerialize by the time Jack found her? AnimeApprentice (talk) 10:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Her dream tower is already destroyed at that point, so she has nowhere to "dematerialise" to. Teleport is probably also a better word for this whole dream self vanishing thing. 11:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Well my explanation up above (if correct) explains why she didn't vanish. The dream selves only dematerialise/teleport when they fall asleep. She was asleep as her dream self in her dream room than left it while still asleep. Jane's dream self between that point and Jane being coming her dream self never woke up and went to sleep again so there was no opportunity for it to teleport. - The Light6 (talk) 12:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC) So if I'm correct, that last John instance I mentioned above, he really did disappear. Because his dream tower is gone and real John woke up. It seems like we have a good enough handle on this whole thing that we can write up a mechanics section right away: Upon waking up, if the dream tower is intact, the dream self teleports there (asleep). Otherwise, the temporarily cease to exist until the real self falls asleep again. If the dream self is moved while sleeping, they do not teleport to the dream room. 20:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Well Dream John may have just temporarily ceased to exist, he may have teleported to some unknown location instead. We really don't have enough info to say either one is more correct than the other. - The Light6 (talk) 23:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Do dream selves have ghosts? When dream Jade became Jadesprite she was babbling about meeting friends and looking for John. Hinting to dream selves having a life after death. So does this mean dream selves have ghost aswell? The3rdplayer (talk) 23:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, we've frequently seen them in the dream bubbles. - The Light6 (talk) 23:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Besides dream Rose and dream Dave's conversation with each other, some other examples would be Ministrife and Caliborn: Enter. 01:13, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Features? Saying that the dreamselves are how they want to be incredibly out of nowhere, nothing in the story ever implied anything that way. Vriska and Tavros are uninjured because they are injuries they weren't born with and their awake selves recieved them. Terezi's dreamself is blind because in ''MAKE HER PAY ''Terezi's dreamself looked into the blazing sun as well. The only dreamself that doesn't make sense is Equius' and his missing horn but when you think about it, it's not very likely that he desperately wants to be a troll with a broken off horn enough to project it into the dreamself. FirePit (talk) 20:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) It could instead be that he doesn't care enough to change it. Or he may consider it effective in intimidating people, or consider it a trophy, a sign that he's strong enough to break his own horns. It's completely possible you're right, but why Equius' dreamself has broken stuff...well, it could also be that Equius just broke them a second time. MiasmicSiren (talk) 17:37, January 10, 2020 (UTC)